Lady Knight Missione: Defender of Serenity
by katie131925
Summary: My name is Missy, I lived a normal life in the 21 st century until i was 14. At the age of 14 I fell into Camelot and lived there, training in the art of swordsmanship. I became a knight of the round table and in my quest to save king Arthur i found myself in the future. Learning that there was no earth any more i boarded Serenity and became a part of the crew. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is the second story in a series so please read the first or this isn't going to make any sense.

I don't own anything except my OC's

Prologue

I nod my head yes and then close my eyes. I fall into darkness and it's nice, peaceful.

The young warlock called his old friend for one last favour. The great dragon took them to the lake of Avalon where a boat was waiting. They carried the young knight's body onto the boat and with his magic the young warlock pushed her off towards the isle of the blessed.

"It is said that the one who is the savior or destroyer of the once and future king will come back to bring peace or to destroy it." Says the great dragon before flying off.

Chapter 1

It's peaceful when the darkness over comes me, this is what it must feel like to die. It doesn't last long though, noises start to drive out the peacefulness and then I am aware of my body and mind.

I open my eyes and a blinding light fills them, it takes a few seconds to get used to it. I realise that it's the sun and so I sit up and look down at myself.

I am still wearing my armour, chainmail and my sword is still on my side but what surrounds me is very different.

I am sitting on some brown bags piled up on the side of a building or house. There are stands everywhere with people behind them trying to sell items? It looks like a market place but none I have seen in Camelot.

"WHERE IS THE REST OF THE FRIUT, OLD WOMAN!" comes a very angry voice in front of me a little ways.

I stand up from where I am sitting and walk over to where a middle age man is yelling at an old woman and old man. Behind the middle age man is two others and they are all holding guns. Guns? I haven't seen those since before I came to Camelot.

I have to do something.

I unsheathe my sword and quietly walk up behind the man yelling without anyone noticing. I grab him from behind and hold the sword up to his neck. As I do so there are gasps from everyone around.

"Put down your gun and tell your two goons to do the same." I tell him and he obeys.

"Good, now tell me. Why do they have to give you fruit?" I ask.

"Because I tell them to." He answers.

"You mean you threaten them, right?"

He doesn't answer so I tighten my grip on him and he grunts in pain.

"Right?" I ask again.

"Yes"

"Okay, now that we are being honest here, you and your two 'friends' are going to leave and you're not going to return. If you do I will be forced to come back her and finish you off. Now get going, but leave the guns." I tell him before pushing him to the ground.

He quickly gets up and leaves with his two goon's fallowing him. Seeing as how there is no more danger I put my sword back in to my scabbard.

The elderly couple walk over and the woman Says,

"Thank you very much, here take this."

She hands me the basket in her hand that is covered with a cloth and a money bag with some coins inside.

"No please I can't accept this." I try to tell her but she only shakes her head.

"Is there anything else I can give you?" she asks me.

"Actually, yes. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're on the planet Persephone."

The planet Persephone? Why does that sound familiar?

"I know this might sound strange but what year is it?"

"It's the year 2517." She answers.

2517? First I am in the past but now in the future? And above all else, I'm not on earth but a planet called Persephone. I have to get off of here.

"Where can I get a ride off?" I ask her.

"You can try a mile out of town, lots off ships land there and some will take passengers." She tells me while pointing in the opposite direction.

I quickly thank her than start to walk in the direction she was pointing at ignoring the stares from other people. Maybe I can find a ride back to earth but then again, what's left for me there? I fell into Camelot the age of 14 and grew up there, but now everything and everyone from there are gone. Last thing I remember is running into battle but who won? No matter I have to find out what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for me to come across, what I think is a spaceship. It is huge but there was only one. There was a sort of ramp thing down leading into a big room full of, cargo? I cautiously walk up the ramp with one hand hovering over the handle of my sword.

"Hello?" I ask.

I young man a little older than me walks down some stairs and looks at me with a confused face.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" he questions me.

"My name is Missy and I came through that ramp." I tell him while pointing to the ramp.

Some understanding comes on his face and he says quietly to himself,

"River."

"Um, excuse me but I would like a ride on your spaceship." I ask.

"Oh, well it's not mine and you would have to ask the captain." He tells me.

"Where is he?"

"At a ball in the city."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know, Qíngrén."

Qíngrén? Well if he doesn't know then will go look for him.

"Thank you for your help." I tell him before turning around and heading back to the city.

I find the place quite easily because it is the only party happening tonight apparently. I walk into the building to see many people all dressed in fancy clothing. I walk up towards the room where everyone is dancing but I am stopped by a guy who is standing behind a small desk.

He starts to question me butt I'm not listening to him because I am listening to the argument going on between a few people. I ignore the man beside me and walk towards them until I am right beside them.

"Excuse me but she's not here with you, captain, she's mine." Says the man with the gray jacket holding the woman.

"She doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to no one." Says the other man.

That's true she doesn't belong to anyone, no one belongs to anyone. Everyone is their own person.

I look at the man who I am agreeing with and I notice what he is going to do. Me being a knight and trained in the art of swordsmanship I know that look when someone is about to make a violent move.

I push him out of the way as the guy with the grey coat is talking and punch the grey coat guy in the face. I punched him so the guy I pushed didn't have to because I knew what it meant sometimes when one raises a hand to another. It means a duel and I knew that the grey coat guy was handy with a sword by the way he holds himself. The other guy didn't look like a sword fighter, more of a punching fellow.

Anyway, the guy falls to the ground but quickly gets back up and says,

"I accept."

"There has been a challenge." Announces a guy who was standing by.

"I hope you're prepared, Qíngrén." The grey coat guy tells me.

"The duel will be met tomorrow morning at cadre pond." Says the guy who was standing by.

The two men walk away and so do I. I only take a few steps when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn around to see the man that I just saved standing there with the woman and another.

"Why did you do that? You can get yourself killed." Asks the woman who was man handled.

"I did that because I could tell that this man was going to punch him and then he would be the one facing him. By the way you hold yourself you don't look like a sword fighter." I tell them.

"And you are?" she asks.

"Yes I am."

I get shown to a room later on and that is where I will spend the night until morning. Although I am tired I still practise with my sword that I was allowed to keep and use. After a while of practise the door to my room opens and the same woman from last time enters.

"Hello" I say to her.

"Hello back" is all she says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't get yours either."

"It's Inara" she tells me.

"Well Inara my name is Missy."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I wanted to say thanks. The captain doesn't realize it but you did save him."

"I know"

"Do you really know how to use a sword?" she asks me.

"Yes" I answer.

"Can you show me?" she says before walking over and picking up a sword off a shelve.

She walks over to me and makes a move to attack which I easily block then make a hit for her but stopping an inch from her neck. She looks a little freighted but says,

"I was worried over nothing you really do know how to use a sword."

I put my sword away and she puts the one she was holding back on the shelve then walks out of the room.

The next day we start the duel, I was insisted that I wanted to wear what I had so the grey coat man wore armour as well.

I we took our positions and he made the first move which I blocked then attacked and then he blocked which went on a few times until I made a hit at him. I cut him on the side but he was still standing and hit me back, slicing me on my hand so I couldn't use my dominate arm.

I switched hands and began to block and attack as easily with my right. Finally I hit his sword out of his hand and then hit him on the side of his head with my sword handle. He lay on the ground with my sword pointed at his heart but I don't kill.

I put my sword away in my scabbard and walk away. Inara who was watching came up next to me and said,

"Your hurt, I will take you back to Serenity, there's a doctor there who can look at it."

I nod my head and we walk away towards Serenity.

When we get there I realize it's the same ship from last time where that young man was. We walk on to the ship to find the once empty room filled with cows. Inara guides me to an infirmary where the same young man is looking through cabinets.

"Simon, I have a new patient for you." Inara tells him.

He turns around and when his eyes come across me a surprised look crosses his face.

"You" is all he says.

"You two know each other." Inara says.

"We have met very briefly. She came asking for a ride."

"A ride?" she asks me.

"Yes, I was willing to pay."

"Well I can talk to the captain for you while Simon bandages that wound." She tells me before walking away.

Simon indicates for me to sit down and I do as he pulls out a needle full of liquid, a wet cloth, and a normal needle and thread. Stiches, I hated them even though I have had a few before. He wipes away the blood and cleans the wound. He brings the needle full of liquid but I stop him by saying,

"No numbing medication please."

"It will make it easier." He tells me but I nod my head no.

His stiches my wound together then puts a bandage over it as a voice is heard over an intercom?

"Can all personal come to the kitchen and Missy too please." Says the voice.

Simon leads me to the kitchen and eight other people are standing or sitting there not including Simon or me.

The man from earlier walks over to me and tells me,

"If you willing to pay we can give you passage to where ever were heading."

I pull out the small bag of coins that the older woman gave me and hand them to him. He opens the bag and counts the coins.

"Okay, I'm captain Malcom Reynolds, this is Zoe my first mate, Wash the pilot, Kaylee our engineer, Book a Shepard, Simon and Inara you've already met, Jayne and lastly Simon's sister River." The captain tells me.

I girl with brown hair walks up to me and says,

"Very far away from home, set in different layers like an onion. Waiting to be called back to where you last been."

"River why don't you go to sleep" says Simon to River while taking her out of the kitchen.

The rest of the crew leave, leaving only me and the captain.

"I can be of use to you, captain if you let me." I tell him.

"I have enough crew to worry about." He tells me.

"Well I can help defend your ship when you leave to get work or supplies." I tell him quickly.

He turns towards me and says,

"Do you even know how to defend? And why would you want to live here?"

"It's simple, I have nowhere else to go."

He looks at me and leaves without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We traveled near a month until we landed on a planet called Jan yang so they could sell their cattle. The entire time I was on the ship many were very curious of me but never pried, which I was grateful for. My stiches were removed and the wound was gradually healing.

When we landed on the planet I stayed on the ship right by the door waiting and defending. I meant what I said to the captain, 'I can help defend your ship' and I will.

Some of the crew went to town and some stayed outside by the ship to sell the cattle. I was the only one left on the ship. I was watching the rest of the crew by the cattle ready to jump in and help if I could.

"Cows, Cows, this is the last time I deal with cows. I was told that beagle droppings were a might smaller." Says the captain as he walks out of the ship after going in.

"I believe so, sir. Your men are here to buy." Says Zoe as she walks up to meet him.

I watched as they negotiated with a couple other men until a few more came out of the bushes with guns raised. The men they were negotiating with shot at the few men who came out of the bushes and then Zoe started shooting at them from a distance. It was an all-out shoot out from both sides.

I started to run towards them when I saw that they finally overcame the men they were negotiating with so I stopped running. Then all three of them came walking in with Book lying on a stretcher with lots of blood from what looks like a gunshot wound.

I walked inside with them to find Kaylee there, her face dropped when she saw Book.

We walked into the infirmary and Zoe started cutting his shirt open where the wound was at. Then without warning he started shaking so the captain came over and held him down as Zoe injected him with a needle which made him stop.

"He aint dead so we have to see what we can do to help him." Says the captain to Kaylee.

Wash walks in immediately after he says that and says something I can't understand.

"Wash go into town and see if you can find that doctor." The captain tells him.

Wash walks out with Kaylee saying after him, "Hurry"

I walk into the cargo bay behind the captain as I hear Wash saying that Simon isn't in town.

"The doctor can be called a lot of things but a coward isn't one of them." Says the captain.

"You don't think they were arrested though." Says Inara up on top the bridge.

"Worse than that probably, it looks like they might have been snatched." Answers Wash.

"Kidnapped?'

"I went by the sheriff's office and seems like if we checked the post it alerts for this rock we might have known it. Settlers up on the hills take people sometimes. Usually trades men in the like."

"And now they got themselves a doctor and we don't. We're going." Says the captain.

"What, we can't. What about Simon and River." Says Kaylee.

"If it were a sword wound I could help but it isn't so I can't and I agree, we can't just leave them." I speak up for the first time.

"Forget them, we already lost two people. If I can help it we aren't going to lose a third, Wash get us in the air."

How can he do that? Leave them like that.

A little while later I walk out on to the bridge to see a few men board Serenity with guns. They tell the Captain that they aren't available to just anyone. Then Book says something and hands him a small card which one man puts in a type of machine. He finally says,

"Get this man to the infirmary at once."

They pick him up and carry him out with Jayne, Zoe, and the captain following.

When we get Book back on board we head back to Jan Yang and pick up Simon and River who were nearly burned alive. After we all sit down and have supper, or 'chow' as they would call it.

I filled my plate and began to eat when Jayne asked me again about my past.

"So, Missy, why did you say, 'if it was a sword wound I would help'?"

Everyone else stops talking and looks at me waiting for an answer. At first I was going to avoid it or shake it off but for some reason I wanted to tell them. I trusted them.

"Well when I was learning the art of swordsmanship, small injury's happened on occasion so the one who was teaching me also taught me how to fix those type up by myself." I answered truthfully.

"Really? Where did you learn?" asked Zoe.

"On earth." I tell them which causes it to go deathly quiet but I only smile and pretty soon everyone else is too. Before I knew it they all were laughing.

So this is what it feels like to be a part of something again? Happiness shot through me and I smiled, a genuine smile. I feel like I am home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I run forward towards the battle that is far away and come across many bodies. I see a Camelot knight with a wound in his stomach fighting a Saxon and run over to help.

I run up and hit the Saxon on the leg and he swings his sword to my head but a quickly duck. As I stand up I fail to notice his swing and with his sword handle he hits me over the head. I fall down from the blow as the other knight of Camelot swings at him and strikes him. The Saxon falls and so does the knight.

I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness as I hear lighting of some kind striking in the distance.

Sometime later I wake up to the sound of footsteps coming near and I open my eyes to find a worried Arthur leaning over me. Behind him I see none other than, Mordred. A shock goes through my body, how could he betray me like this?

Arthur hears him and quickly turns around and their swords are met with a clang. Arthur pushes his sword back then is ready to strike when he notices who it is. Mordred brings his sword back and then I knew, he was going to kill him.

"Missy!" yells a familiar voice waking me from my dream.

I sit up in my bed and look at the door where the voice came from. Kaylee is standing there and when she sees me awake she says,

"Sorry for waking you up the captain told me to let you know that they are headed out on a job."

"Don't be sorry it's my job and I will be right out." I tell her.

She nods her head and leaves shutting the door behind her. I get up out of bed and start to think about the dream I had.

It definitely was a dream but it's more than that, it's a memory. I remember now, the battle, Mordred's betrayal. How could he do that? More importantly he was prepared to kill Arthur but did he succeed? I hope not.

I am dressed finally and in my familiar armour with sword by my side so I head out of my room towards the cargo bay to guard.

After they were done we all were invited to party of sorts but I declined and stayed with the ship.

In the morning we said goodbye to the town folk and headed out. I was by the exit as usual when the captain came in and shut the door as we took off.

The captain was sorting through the gifts they received when he yelled and then said,

"Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean?" came a soft voice.

"I think I was pretty clear, what are you doing on my boat?"

I walked over to the captain to see a tiny red head girl that I have never see before talking to him.

"But you know I am declared to you." Says the red head.

"To wabba who?" asks the captain.

"Did elder Goma not tell you?"

"Tell me what? Who are you?"

"Mr. Reynolds sir, I'm your wife."

Wife, he's married? How come I never knew that?

"Could you repeat that please?" asks the captain.

"Yeah could you?" I ask, still in utter disbelief.

"I am your wife." Repeats the red head.

I zone out after she says that and start to think about the night before. He was pretty drunk when he came stumbling in with Jayne. I replay the events of last night in my mind until Zoe's voice over the intercom breaks me out of them.

"This is Zoe we need all personal on the cargo bay" she says.

"All, I said Wash."

"Captain all should have a chance to congratulate you on your day of bliss." Reply's Zoe.

"There is no bliss, I don't know this girl." Says the captain.

"So she's not your wife?" I ask.

"No" he nearly shouts.

"Who's the new recruit?" asks Book from the walk way over our heads.

"Everybody I would all like you to meet Mrs. Reynolds." Announces Zoe once everyone is on the cargo bay.

Kaylee gasps then says with a big smile, "You got married."

"Wow that's a, that's wow congratulations." Says Simon.

"That's great we always said you two kids would get together, who is she?" asks Wash.

"She's no one" says the captain.

The red head starts to cry and Kylee walks up to her and starts to comfort her by calling the captain a monster.

"I'm not a monster!" shouts the captain. "Wash turn the ship around."

"I can't" responds wash.

They continue to argue as Book and Simon start to talk about something. This all is very amusing and I start to laugh.

"I believe you did." Says Book who then begins to explain why while I am still laughing and can't seem to stop.

"How drunk was I last night?" asks the captain to Jayne.

Before he can answer I control my giggles and say "Very." He looks at me then turns back to Book as I start to laugh again.

I stop laughing as Book finishes up explaining a ritual. The captain asks him something about divorce and the red head runs away. The captain runs after her and the rest of us return to what we were doing.

It doesn't seem right though something is off, I feel like Serenity is in danger. It's probably nothing but I keep an extra look out just in case.

Later on that day I was walking on the walk way above the cargo bay with my heavy chain mail hood up when I notice the red head running toward one of the shuttles. As she is about to open the door Inara walks out and says,

"Are you lost?"

"I'm sorry but I though the other shuttle was yours." She answers as I get closer without being seen.

"It is I was on there for the screen cortex, this one's out too."

"Looking for customers."

"What were you looking for?" asks Inara.

"I don't mean to be rude but a companion's life is so glamorous and strange, I wish I had a skill for such a trade." Answers the red head.

"For what? To please your new husband?"

"Oh he'll have none of me. For true I am somewhat relieved. If I'm to learn of love I'd like it to be at the hands of someone gentle. Someone who could feel what I feel." The red head says while walking closer to Inara.

"But Mal said you, you don't approve of my work."

"Sure and he said that to keep you from me. I was too curious about you ever since I saw you."

"Come to my shuttle." Says Inara.

"You, you would lay with me?"

As she says this an alarm goes off and I'm behind Inara without the red head noticing.

"I guess we've lied enough." Says Inara.

"Oh you're good."

"You're amazing, who are you?"

"Malcom Reynolds widow."

The captain, was he dead? He can't be. I quickly pull Inara behind me surprising both of them and tell Inara,

"Go check on the captain."

She listens to me and leaves as the red head tries to kick me which I dodge then punch at her but she grabs my arm and twists it back, pushing up against the railing. I grab on to her arm and turn around to face her. I am about to punch her when a memory flashes in my mind.

I walk towards the cell that Mordred is sitting in and wonder, Could I have a prevented this? Mordred looks up when he hears me and asks,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Mordred, I should have helped or tried more." I tell him.

"It is not you who has caused this."

"I know but what if I could have done more?"

"You couldn't have." Is all he will say to me.

We both don't say anything more as silent tears fall down his face and mine.

He stops crying and everything starts to shake. I look around alarmed at the sudden change then I look at Mordred. Was he the one causing this? Does he have magic?

Then without warning he starts to yell and the cell door breaks off and crashes to floor with a clang. I take a step back as he gets up and walks towards me.

"Mordred, How?" I ask.

"I have magic," he says simply.

"That doesn't matter to me Mordred but you can't just walk out, I can't let you."

"Then I am sorry to have to do this but I promise that you will survive this." He tells me.

Before I can realize what is happening, black spots are forming in my vision and then blackness. The last face I see is Mordred's.

The memory leaves me just as fast as it came which causes me to lose my focus and giving the red head the advantage. She takes it and punches me then pushes me hard causing me to lose my balance and fall over the railing, off the walk way above the cargo bay and into darkness.

Later on in Serenity

"Is Missy still guarding the ship? Because she's doing a very bang up job." Says the captain without thinking while smiling.

The other crew's member's faces fall when he says her name and none will say anything.

"What happened?" he finally asks them.

Missy

I wake up with the worst headache ever and a very queasy stomach. I try to move but a hand stops me and I hear Simon's voice say,

"Stop moving around Missy, You have a very bad concussion. If you move around or exert yourself too much it could cause serious damage."

I listen to him and stop moving. I carefully open my eyes to see most of the crew members in the infirmary with me. I try to say something but my voice is too dry. Simon notices and holds a cup up to my lips which I drink down fast.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"You got yourself thrown off that gorram walk way above the cargo bay." Says Inara.

"But lucky you were wearing your armour so only a few bruises and a concussion. You are very lucky." Says Simon.

"The captain's wife?" I ask.

"She aint no wife of mine but she's gone, for good." Says the captain.

I nod my head and say "that's good."

Simon orders everyone to leave so I can get some rest but what I get is far from it. I keep thinking about Mordred and how he betrayed me, Arthur, and Camelot. I still consider him my brother and I now was worrying about him, Arthur and Gawain. What about Merlin? Or Gwen? Guise? The other knights? What of the battle? Were they okay? Will I get to see them soon? One thing I am sure of is that I will figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I was thrown off that walk way I had a concussion for about a week and was on bed rest, doctor's orders. I had the same dream every night but I always woke up before it ended, before I remembered what happened.

The day the week was up we landed on a planet that makes mud. I changed into my armour, chainmail, and sword and walked down to the cargo bay. I got there in time to see them leaving but they weren't too happy to see me.

"What are you doing here? Go back up to bed, Zoe will stay behind." Says the captain when he sees me.

"I'm fine and the doctor said that I only have to stay in bed for a week and it's been a week. Right doctor?" I ask.

He looks a little uncomfortable to be put in the middle of our conversation but says, "That's right, there shouldn't be a problem with you walking around but don't over exert yourself."

"Fine, we will be leaving now but Zoe is staying." He says and I try to argue but a glare from him makes me stop.

They leave and I take my usual spot by the door.

The whole trip went by pretty uneventful from my end besides River running away from Book's hair which I couldn't stop laughing at. The rest of the crew came back aboard and we left the 'mud planet' I call it.

One thing that unsettled me though was the sad face on Jayne when he walked in.

A while after we were in the stars I saw Jayne standing on that walk way above the cargo bay with the same face and the captain walking away. I walked over to him and asked,

"What happened?"

He looked at me for a few seconds looking like he was debating whether to tell me or not but finally said,

"A guy I knew tried to kill me but a stupid kid jumped in front and died."

I didn't say anything until after a few minutes.

"He must have thought you were worth saving whether you think so or not. Don't think about it too much, just think about what you are going to do better." I tell him.

I watch his face until realization crosses it and then I start to walk away but he reaches out and grabs my arm stopping me.

"Thank you." Is all he says to me.

He lets go of my arm and I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it in a comforting way before walking back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were all sitting down at the table and eating dinner and Book was telling us a funny story although I didn't get most of it so while everyone was laughing I was confused. I was eating my food but barley, it was pretty tasteless compared to the fresh food of Camelot. Wash joined us and began eating the food his wife, Zoe saved for him when Kaylee got up to get something.

Kaylee walked back towards the table with a cake I think and there were candles lighted on it. Simon asked how she knew it was his birthday and she told him. He was about to blow out the candles as Kylee opened one of the doors when a blast of flames comes out of nowhere. Before Kylee can get hit Zoe runs up and pushes her out of the way but getting hit in the process and she is thrown back.

The doctor runs over to Zoe as Wash does and quickly checks her pulse.

"She's alive." Is all he says and we all sigh a deep sigh of relieve. She's alive.

We take Zoe into the infirmary and the doctor works on her to sess out the problem so he can heal her. I was getting very antsy because there was nothing I could do and I didn't want us to lose her.

Everything was fine until her heart stopped and when it did it felt like mine did too but luckily the doctor injected her with a very big needle and her heart started to beat again.

After a while it became very cold and we were informed that the oxygen was running low and that pretty soon there wouldn't be any.

This is when I couldn't help but think, is this where I am going to die?

We were all sitting in the room beside the infirmary when the captain came in and started to speak.

"The truth is we don't have a whole lot of options in this juncture. So since us folks know what we don't got, time to talk about what we do and what we got are to shuttles, short range, won't go far but each got heat and air. Last longer then what we got on Serenity."

"Long enough to reach someplace?" asks Simon.

"No"

"So where will we go then?" asks the preacher.

"Far as you can get. We send both shuttles in opposite directions. Better the chances of someone gotten seen and picked up. Shepard Book, Kaylee, Jayne, Missy will ride in Inara's shuttle with her. Simon you and your sister will ride with Wash and Zoe, seeing how she still needs a doctor."

I know what he is going to do and I won't let him. I will stay and defend Serenity and hopefully find a cure for her.

"No." I say to the captain.

"What do you mean no?" he questions.

I stand up and tell him, "I meant what I said captain, I will defend Serenity."

"Last time I checked you aint be able to defend no ship when you're lying dead."

"I promised myself that I would defend this ship and be a part of this crew until my dying breath and it means nothing if I don't do my job right. I will defend this ship or die trying. This is the silent promise I made to myself and to you. So go ahead and to get me off but it won't work."

He looked annoyed but seeing as how stubborn I was finally said, "Fine."

"What about you, captain?" asked Kaylee.

"I'm staying with Serenity" he answered.

"Captain, Missy."

"We sent out a beckon, even boosted it somehow. Get a response someone has to be there. Let's get those shuttles prepped."

"I will make something so you can call us back, it will take but a minute." Says Wash.

The other crew members get on the shuttles and fly opposite ends. I'm not there watching them leave because I'm sitting in the pilots area on the floor wrapped up in a blanket. No long after I get settled on the floor does the captain walk in and looks at me and without saying anything he goes to the cabinet and pulls out a blanket.

He wraps himself in it and sits down beside me. We look at each other for a few minutes not saying anything but finally look away. Is this really the end?

We doze off for a while but a loud noise wakes both of us up. When I wake up a can finally feel the effects of the loss of oxygen. If we don't get some soon, well I aint sure I like the results.

We stand up and the captain sits on the chair and I stand beside him. Outside the window is another space ship.

The screen lights up and a face pops up on it and starts to speak.

"Sorry captain for all the trouble, you sound many but you understand I can't invite you both upon the vessel. I don't know you."

"I'm not asking for a ride, only a little push is all." Reply's the captain.

"Right. Your mechanical trouble you say, your compression coil."

"It was a catalyzer"

"Well catalyzers are a nothing part, captain."

"It's nothing until you aint got one, then it appears to be everything."

"It's possible we could do you one, we just came off a big salvage mission off idle moon."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Well it is but how am I certain your story is true. Ambush could be waiting for me and my people on the other side."

"You can plainly see that me shuttles have been launched like I told you. But now you scan me and you know that I aint got no air support"

"I don't expect to see any weapons when we board."

"And I do expect to see that engine part before I open that door."

"I feel like maybe we can do business."

He cuts out after he says that and begins to attach his vessel, temporarily to ours.

The captain tells me to put my armour and chainmail away because it's too strange and also sword away because it's a weapon so I hide it and tell him very carefully.

"This is a very special sword, captain. Don't ever sell it and promise me that when I die it will die with me."

"I promise, now can we go get the part?"

We open the door and a gust of air is sent in our direction. We both take a deep greedily breath and immediately I feel better. I open my eyes and my smiles gone, five guns are pointed at us.

"Check them." The leader says and two people immediately begin to search us.

"Search the place, start with the cock pit and work your way up."

"Is this what you meant by ambush?" asks the captain.

"Were just verifying your story." Says the leader.

"If you find anyone on board that isn't supposed to be then shoot them."

"I thought we were going to be reasonable about this."

"Ships clear captain." Says a guy walking down the stairs.

"You check the engine room."

"It's like he said catalyzers blown. That's all they need."

"You know, anything that's worth anything is in this cargo bay so you take a look around and decide what's fair." Says the captain.

I look at the leader and see his finger twitching on the gun, he's going to shoot.

Very quickly I put my right arm behind my back and make my fingers look like a gun and point them to the captains left. I pray he sees the gun as I grab the leaders and twist his arm behind his back while taking the gun, I kick his legs sown in the process and push him to the ground with his gun to his head.

I heard click behind me and I knew that the captain understood.

"Jessie don't call sternum, Billy leave the catalyzer." Says the captain.

"Do as he says" the leader speaks.

I get off the leader with my hand pressed against my stomach and the gun pointed at him as he gets up off the floor.

"Take your people and go." I tell him.

They very quietly walk off the ship and the captain shuts the door behind them as there vessel unhooks from Serenity. They fly away and we lower the guns.

The captain picks up the catalyzer and very quickly runs to the engine room to attach it.

I remove my hand from my stomach to see blood and then I fall over as pain rips through my body to the familiar darkness. I was shot.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I wake up from the darkness to hear voices. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head towards them. Zoe is laying down and Wash is sitting next to her. When she sees me awake she says,

"Welcome back Missy."

When she says that she catches the attention of my crew mates and they walk over.

"We thought we lost you, again." Says Inara.

"It always seems like I'm gone but I will always come back. I mean who else can save all you but me." I joke.

They laugh and the captain walks up and says to me,

"What you did was reckless and stupid, he should have shot me. But thank you."

Jayne walks over to me any puts his arm on my shoulder with a relieved expression on his face as he says to me,

"I'm glad you're alive but you keep getting into life or death situations, I don't like that. So I want you to have this."

He takes his other hand out from behind his back and his hands are his knife that he keeps on his ankle.

I take it from and say, "Thank you."

We both smile and Simon tells them to leave then very quietly he says to me,

"That scar looks pretty knew, a few months old at the most."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The scar on the other side of your stomach, across from the gunshot wound."

After that said he walks out of the infirmary.

Scar? What scar? I have one on my hand but not on my stomach besides the gun wound. Or maybe I did? I never really looked at myself when I was changing because I'm always in a rush.

What does this mean?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's the point of coming to this core if I can't even step of this boat?" asks Jayne to the captain when I walk in to the food area.

"You could have gotten off with Shepard book at the abbey, you would be meditating on a peaceful rock by now."

"Where are we going?" I ask them

"To Ariel." Answers Jayne.

"Ariel?" I question.

"Yes I have to get my medical testing done there." Says Inara.

"Yes and we get to see a sun." Wash says.

"A sun? What about a moon?"

"There ain one, don't you know anything?" asks Jayne.

I don't answer his question and walk over to the table to sit down.

I am about to sit down when I see River walk over with a knife and try to slice at Jayne. I quickly get up and step in between them while grabbing her wrists. She struggles but gets the upper hand and slices my left palm. She pushes me out of the way and slices Jayne across the chest and he hits her.

Jayne insisted that I get treated first even though he as in worst condition and the doctor stitched my hand and wrapped a bandage around it.

After he starts stitching up Jayne, Jayne starts arguing to the Captain that they should leave River and the captain behind. I don't want to hear them argue so I leave the infirmary with a sore hand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

After a while Simon announces to us that he has a job for the crew and I was just as shocked as everyone else.

Apparently his plan was to sneak into a hospital and steal very expensive medicine and take his sister to an imagery place to get a picture of her brain to see if it will help.

I noticed that River wasn't all there but I didn't think it was that bad until she sliced my hand and Jayne's chest. Now I hope Simon can help her and that she gets better.

So everyone will be gone leaving me and Kaylee with the ship.

They started preparing but mostly I stayed out of their way until my hand needed a new bandage.

I walk into the infirmary to see Jayne struggling to repeat what Simon just told him so I say it.

"We tried the cortical electrodes but there was no response."

They all turned around and looked at me surprised.

"How did you say that?" asks Jayne.

"I said it." I responded.

"But how did you know how to say that?" asked Simon.

I walk over to the table and grab a bandage while answering,

"I went to school for a few years, sheesh."

They still look surprised but I walk out before they can say anything else.

They left a little while later leaving me and Kaylee alone on the big ship. I stayed by the door in the cargo bay and she walked up me and said,

"Happy summer"

"Yeah" is all I say before she leaves to work on something.

Summer, the day when Alex, Elie, and Al died, the first anniversary of their death. Yeah I love summer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A little while later Inara came back and following were the rest of the crew. We left Ariel after that as quickly as we could.

Before we all went to get some much needed rest we had dinner.

I walked in last to get food and it was almost gone but I wrestled with Jayne and won. Once we were all settled and eating Simon asked me,

"So you went to school?"

The whole crew is watching me intently to see my reaction and response.

I didn't mind telling them but I knew they wouldn't believe everything so I would have to keep it light. I also didn't want to tell them up front but I wanted to answer their questions.

"Yes, for a while." I answer him.

"How longs awhile?" asks Jayne.

"Well, nine years, I guess."

Their expressions were priceless, they were so surprised.

"Nine years!?" asks a surprised Wash.

"Yes but I didn't finish, I had to leave."

"How old were you when you left?" asks Inara.

"Fourteen years." I tell them.

"That's young." Says Inara quietly.

"I left my family but luckily I found a new one." I say smiling, thinking of the good times with Elie, Alex, Al, and even Mordred.

"So why are you here?" asks Jayne.

"Jayne!" says an appalled Inara.

I smile a little at his incompetence and tell him, "Sometimes bad things just happen but good things will replace the bad. It's a never ending cycle."

I left to my room to get changed and go to sleep after I said that because I was very tired.

After I took of my sword, chainmail, and armour I was left with my shirt and pants. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my belly and looked down.

They were two scars there like Simon said on each side. One was the gunshot wound and the other was a sword wound? Where did I get this from? I don't remember anything about this. What happened to me? What did Mordred do?

That night I go to sleep early and dream.

_I was getting closer to the clearing and the small house that I decided to go in a slow trot. I trotted down the familiar path until I came to the clearing. I immediately stopped and tried to take in the image that was in front of my eyes._

_It looked like a big bloody battle happened, but I guess that is what happened. There were about ten bodies with deep wounds in them scattered everywhere. They all looked dead._

_Questions started filling up I head, what happened? Is Al, Alex, and Elie alright? We're they dead? Did they get somewhere safe in time? Did they do this?_

_The last question sent bile in my throat. Then I was getting off Nadine- my horse and I was running. I went from each body to the next looking for any familiar faces. I noticed that what they were wearing were uniforms of some kind but I knew they were not from Camelot. _

_After four bodies I came across one without a uniform, one I knew. It was Alex and she was dead, no pulse, just gone. I stood there staring at her body. She was wearing normal everyday clothing. She had her sword in hand, that was good, and she died fighting. That was the way she wanted to go, she told me once._

_A few tears were threatening but I pushed them back and went searching for Al or Elie. After a nameless face I found Elie and Al, dead. I stared at their bodies the way I did with Alex. I checked Elie, no Heartbeat, Al, there was a faint heart beat but it was almost gone._

_I Kneeled over him and said loudly,_

_"Al! Can you hear me?"_

_There was a grown of pain from him and his eyes fluttered open. He said his last words,_

_"Cendreds, people, dead, prophecy, _

_Kilgharrah, greatest king, help, dead, Mordred."_

_His eyes shut after the last word and he was gone, forever. _

_I looked at Al's lifeless body that used to be full of life but now was only an empty vessel. No it was worse a dead vessel. No coming back. No more Al, no more Alex, no more Elie. Where was Mordred? That's when I began to cry._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had that dream for about week but then it stopped to be replaced with the one of the battle and of Mordred. Even though I had that dream regularly I never felt less scared or betrayed or sad and I never could fall back asleep after it.

I walked into the food area to see apples in the centre and I'm pretty sure fruit is scares and expensive. I turn to Kaylee who is sitting down and ask,

"Where did the fruit come from?"

"Jayne bought it with his share and is being generous, so help yourself." She says to me.

Jayne bought apples and is sharing? Why does this sound so familiar?

Suddenly I felt scared and for some reason in my gut I knew that this job better go smoothly or else bad will follow.

I ran out of the food area and started looking everywhere for them until I went into the shuttle and heard them saying.

"Shouldn't be a problem and I don't mind sitting this one out." Says Zoe.

The captain said some word I don't understand then said, "Is what it is but I don't have time to unwind it. Wash get her started, Zoe ship is yours."

Zoe walks away past me and I walk up to the captain who looks surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Captain I know I aint got no say in this but Wash can't go Zoe has to. This has to go smoothly or bad will follow." I tell him.

"What I kind of nonsense are you spouting? I don't have time for this, it's been decide."

"But Cap-"

"It's been decided."

I nod my head and leave the shuttle with the bad feeling in my stomach.

I was standing in the cargo bay anxiously waiting when Zoe speaks,

"Jayne grab your weapon."

"Why? What's going on?" asks Jayne.

"Maybe nothing, maybe something."

"The drop?"

"They are late, should have been back more than an hour ago. We go by ground, we'll take the mule."

"I'll go with you" says Book.

"No offense Shepard but I hope as hell that they don't need a preacher."

"Three sets of eyes are better than two."

"Let's move" is all Zoe says before getting ready to leave.

Zoe asks us for all the money we have when they get back because she's been thinking that someone nabbed them. After the captain realized I wasn't leaving he insisted on paying me but I only accepted a little and I never spent much of it. I give Zoe all the money I saved and she takes it.

Zoe leaves to take the money and hopefully bring back Wash and the captain. I knew this was a bad idea.

When she returns she only comes back with Wash and the captains ear. I and the rest of the crew of Serenity are far more worried now.

We decided to go in armed and shoot our way in. I grab a gun just in case my sword doesn't do it. I still remember shooting a gun back on earth when I was 12 with my dad.

Jayne, Zoe and Wash go in first then call Book, Kaylee, and Simon to hold their ground. I stay back just in case they make it aboard.

Kaylee backs up on to the ship and sits down, she won't be able to this.

I hold on to my gun and point. I manage to shoot two of them but not the third. Then he is shot but I didn't do it. I turn to my left to see River holding a gun.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"No power in the verse can stop me" is all River says.

A little while later we are standing in the cargo bay and the captain comes down. Him and Simon say a few words about his ear and the captain walks up to us and says,

"So I heard you took up arms back there. How you faring with that doctor?"

"I don't know, I uh never shot anyone before." Says Simon.

"I was there son I'm par sure you never shot anyone yet." Says Book.

The captain laughs and then walks up to me,

"How about you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, it's not the first time I had to kill someone nor will it be the last."

He doesn't say anything and only walks up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Sometime later I wake up to the sound of footsteps coming near and I open my eyes to find a worried Arthur leaning over me. Behind him I see none other than, Mordred. A shock goes through my body, how could he betray me like this?_

_Arthur hears him and quickly turns around and their swords are met with a clang. Arthur pushes his sword back then is ready to strike when he notices who it is. Mordred brings his sword back and then I knew, he was going to kill him._

_I can't let that happen._

"_No!" I yell as I stand up and push Arthur out of the way._

_The pain is worse than I ever would have imagined, it felt like it was in every part of me. I fell to my knees and looked into Mordred's eyes, there was regret in them along with sadness._

_In that fraction of a second I realized something._

"_I forgive you Mordred" I said quietly._

_He didn't get a chance to react because Arthur got up and plunged his sword into Mordred and made sure he was dead._

_Mordred. The pain overwhelmed me, both physically and mentally. I fell over onto the ground and into blackness as I heard Arthur's voice say,_

"_Missy!"_

"No! Mordred!" I yell out as the dream fades away and I find myself sitting up in my bed with tears rushing down my face.

I begin to cry, so that's what happened. He betrayed me, Arthur, everyone and he was about to kill Arthur but I saved him, that's why I have the scar. Arthur saw what he was going to do and what he did so he killed him, he killed my brother, blood or not, he killed him. Mordred is dead.

I cry more rapidly at that thought and then I am crying for all the fallen soldiers, for all the people I left, not that I meant to.

So this is what happened but how did I get here? I still don't understand much. I got stabbed by Mordred but I'm alive.

Once I calm down and stop myself from crying any longer I wipe away my tears and get dressed. I change into a long black sleeve shirt, grey pants, and my brown boots with my sword wrapped securely around my waist along with the small knife Jayne gave to me wrapped securely around my right ankle. I'm not wearing my armour nor chainmail because we will be in the air for a week at the least.

After I go to the bathroom I head to the food area for breakfast and find everyone already there. When I walk in everyone looks at me with a strange face.

I sit down across from Jayne after I get a plate of food and take a bite when he speaks,

"Heard some yelling this morning."

Everyone stops what they are doing and Zoe who is sitting next to him elbows him hard. He and everyone must have heard.

"Sorry" I tell to partly him and partly to everyone else.

"I got woken up by that better not happen again." He continues.

Can't he realize it was an accident? I didn't mean to. He doesn't understand anything.

The anger begins to build in me, not just from him but everything.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Better not" he says and the anger must have been evident on my face because the captain barked a warning, "Jayne"

"I'm just saying it's hard to get some decent shut eye around here, First River and now you."

I couldn't take it anymore, he has no right. I bang my fist on the table startling everyone and stand up while saying,

"I'm so sorry Jayne, I really am. Next time I remember my brother stabbing me and then remembering my best friend kill him right after I will defiantly make sure not to scream or call out for either!"

Everyone's faces were shocked to say the least. I quickly got up and walked out of the food area back to my room.

No one bothered me all day and I never left my room unless I had to use the bathroom. When sleep time came around I left my room to the cargo bay.

There weren't much items in the cargo bay and it is big, so it's the perfect place to practise with my sword as long as there's no one around.

I practised throughout the 'night' and when everyone was about to get up I put my sword away. I was about to walk away when I saw Jayne walk towards me. Little did I know at the time that the rest of the crew was watching us from above?

He walked up to me and said, "I'm-"

I interrupted him by saying, "I don't want to hear it." And then walking away.

He grabbed my wrist and out of reflex I spin him around until his back was facing me then kicked him in the legs so he would fall down on his stomach. I held him down as he said,

"Look I'm sorry that wasn't my place to say those things, especially since you helped me that one time."

"Jayne cobb I think I believe you." I told him.

"Then can you let me up." He asks.

I do as he asks and he stands up.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I have been known to have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?"

"Don't push me." I warn.

"So your brothers dead?"

"Yeah apparently." I tell him.

"Well if you want to tell me."

"It's alright I won't bore you with the details of my life before here."

"No I want to know if you want to tell me." He says.

I look at him skeptically but finally give in and tell him,

"Well basically there was a war and my 'best friend' as I called him was the leader for the side I fought for. Mordred, my brother was on our side but left due to some misunderstandings and went to the other side. There was a great battle and many men lost their life's and soon it was over with the help of an old friend." I smiled at that. Merlin, I miss him. "I got knocked out earlier and awoken on the battle field surrounded by dead bodies, it was horrible. What I saw was worse, 'my best friend' was leaning over and Mordred approached him with his sword drawn but 'my best friends' was too. Their swords met with a clash but once 'my best friend' saw who it was he was distracted. I looked at Mordred and that's when I knew, he was going to kill him.

I ran up and pushed 'my best friend' out of the way but I got stabbed, instead of him. 'My best friend' saw him do it so he ran up and stabbed my brother in front of my eyes but that time he made sure he was dead. I lost consciousness after that and don't remember anything else accept waking up on Persephone."

I stopped talking and looked at Jayne who had an unrecognizable emotion on his face. There were a few tears on my face so I wiped them a way and without warning Jayne walked up to me and gave me a hug. I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that he hugged me or the fact that I hugged him back.

After we separated he walked me back to my room and left without a word. I laid down in my bed and was welcomed with a dreamless, deep sleep. One of the best I have had in a long time.

The next day when the captain speaks to me his voice holds more respect, so does Zoe and every day after that when they speak to me. I finally feel more like a part of the crew, more like the family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was waiting with the rest of the crew for the captain to come back with the supply's he was buying from an old war time buddy. I was sitting in my usual spot by the cargo bay when he arrived.

The door opened and the captain walked in with to tissues stuck in his nose, he must have gotten into a fight. The crew that was in the bay questioned him about it but he dodged them and told us we have work to do.

After he left I helped carry the supply's in but it was strange, some were very light and one was very heavy, strange.

A little while later I walked into the food area to see someone I never wanted to see again, Mrs. Reynolds. Inara walked in beside me and said,

"Idiots."

"Partners" says Mrs. Reynolds

"Droops, that is what you will be if you trust her."

"I agree with Inara, What the bloody hell is your problem!" I yell, "How dare you bring her on to this ship."

"Last time I checked this is still my ship!" yells the Captain.

"She almost killed me!" I counter.

"I almost killed all of you." The red head says quietly.

"You threw me off that walk way above the cargo bay, if I wasn't wearing my chainmail with the hood up I would be dead."

"Well that may be true but unless you two have got something better, I'm listening." Says the captain.

Inara says something in a different language and walks out with me following.

I learn soon after from Kaylee that Simon and River are stuck in there room with not much to do so I decide to go visit them. First though I convince Jayne to let me borrow his cards and then I go to their room.

I knock on their door and Simon calls for me to enter. I open the door, walk in and close the door behind me. Simon is surprised to see me to say the least but River only smiles when she sees me. I smile back at River and she says,

"Missy will keep us busy."

"Yeah River but What are you doing here?" Simon asks again.

"To keep us busy" says River again.

"Cards" I say while holding them up.

"Yeah we can play." Answers Simon.

I suggest to them a game of 'go fish' but soon learn they don't know how to play so I teach them and after we are playing for a while Simon asks me,

"So where are you from?"

"River knows" I say honestly.

He looks at River but she only says, "It's her story to tell and mine not to." So he turns back to me and I say, "A few places."

"Oh" is all he says.

"You don't seem like you wanted to know that badly."

"Oh well if you don't want to tell me then I won't inquire anymore."

"Inquire? I never knew anyone used that word anymore."

"You know what it means?" he asks.

"Of course, I did go to school, remember?"

"Right but you were serious?"

"Yes for a while I went, how about you?"

He talks about his life for a bit and then we talk about other stuff while we still play cards. After a while I bid them a due and leave.

I head back to the cargo bay and take my place beside the door as we land. The door opens and in walks the Captain, completely naked. I start to laugh and I can't stop.

"Why you giggling?" asks the captain.

I can't say anything and attempt to fling him off with hand gestures but he only shakes his head and walks up the stairs with me laughing the whole way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We landed on a rock a while after we got the really old laser gun, (I forgot what it is called). I stayed with Serenity as usual just in case something went wrong while the crew went to see the sights and hopefully sell the gun.

When they came back I expected mountains of cash but instead they came back with a body. A dead body. Not just any but of an old war time friend of Zoe and the captain.

We were all in the cargo bay standing around the Tracy, the body when I noticed that there was something in his hands. I mentioned it to everyone and Zoe went to get it.

"What is it?" I ask.

No one says anything but my question is soon answered when Zoe presses a button and his voice is sounded through the whole cargo bay.

"Um, Kay, um recording. Hi I guess, this is a message for Zoe and Malcom Reynolds and I really hope yall are the ones listening to it. Ill spare you the details, I fell into the business of untrusted worthy folk, making a bunch of bad calls. All that matters is I expect to be shuffled off and you are two are the only ones I trust to get me to where I am going which is home. I'd like my body to be with my folks on St. Albums. We got the family plot there and well my mom and dad they deserve to know I died. You know it's funny, we went to the war looking to never come back but it's the real world I couldn't survive. You two carries me through that war and now I need you to carry me just a little bit further, if you can. Tell my folks that I wanted to do right by them and that I'm at peace and all. Ahh when you can't run any more you crawl and when you can't do that well ya you know the rest. Thanks, both of you, oh and um ya and make sure my eyes is closed will yall?"

After he is done Wash heads up to the pilots seats to take us to St. Albums and we are off.

A little while later the ship shakes and I am thrown off my feet. After a bit I learn that the police sent out a warning shot and are looking for the crate or body.

I'm standing in the cargo bay by the door in my regular position as Zoe and the captain search his body for anything that the police would want. They don't find anything and tell the doctor that he will be doing the autopsy.

I was pretty shocked when I heard that he was alive to say the least. We all were sitting down in one of the many rooms in Serenity when he told us his story. It was a pretty strange story but believable and possible, also he didn't seem like he would be able to lie that well.

The ship started to shake again soon afterward and it wouldn't stop. I waited in the cargo bay where I usually stay and waited for further orders. Finally the intercom came on and the captain's voice was heard,

"Attention crew, this the captain sit down and hang on to something."

I followed what he said, I sat down in an empty chair and held on as the ship rocked.

After a while it stopped and it looked like we parked. I stood up and waited. After only a few minutes I heard a gunshot and ran towards the noise.

I stopped running when I heard the noise above me. I looked up to see Tracy with a gun and Kaylee. I spotted the captain coming towards them with a gun but I couldn't do anything, I was too far away.

I watched helpless as Tracy was shot but still breathing. After everything was secure the captain ordered my out of the cargo bay so I walked up to the walk way above the cargo bay and waited.

The alliance police officers came aboard and Book spoke his words. They left and soon after Tracy died.

We flied to where Tracy's folks were and took them his body, also the recorder device.

When we got back on the ship I walked past Jayne to go to my quarters and said to him,

"The hat looks good on you."

He smiled and I headed to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We are all standing in the cargo bay after hearing the story of Inara's friend and Zoe is saying,

"Those who have a mind can join us and those who choose to stay on the ship can do that to."

Jayne argues that there is nothing in it for him but when the captain mentions that they are "Whores" he is all in.

"I will stay on Serenity and guard her well as I normally do." I tell them.

The captain nods his head and tells Wash to set course.

After we land they leave and I stay standing in my position, guarding.

I stay like that for the rest of the day, night, day, night, and then day again while occasionally getting food or going to the bathroom.

On the last day I am standing by the door when someone begins to open it cautiously. Very quietly I unsheathe my sword and stand by the door on the right out of sight when it opens.

A guy walks in with a gun and before he can spot me I hit him over the head with my sword handle. Another guy walks in and I slice him on the leg as more guys walk in. This continues until they are all unconscious. I sheathe my sword, put their guns into a pile and drag their body's into another pile while tying them up. After I'm done I stand by them and keep watch with my hand on my sword hilt.

After only a little while the door opens again and I draw my sword. I go and stand by the door with my sword drawn. Without waiting to see who it is I grab the guy and put my sword across his neck.

He puts his hands up and then I see Kaylee with a shocked face. I look at the guy and when I see that its wash I let him go.

"Ow" is all he says.

He looks over my shoulders and sees the guys that I knocked unconscious and tied up.

"What happened!?" he asks alarmed.

"It doesn't matter, but is everyone else all right?" I ask him anxiously.

He doesn't respond but Kaylee does, "They are waiting for us."

"Well then go Wash" I tell him.

He still looks shocked but Kaylee pushes him towards the pilot seat.

We don't take off we only sit and wait.

After a while they come back with solemn faces but soon turn to surprise when they see the bodies piled up.

"Get these people out of here," says the captain "oh and thank you, Missy."

I and Jayne take them out and then we set off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We all were sitting in the kitchen because Kaylee wanted to tell us something while giving me nervous glances. This all started because River picked up a gun of the ground that most likely Jayne left behind.

"Okay Kaylee why don't you speak you're peace." The captain tells her.

She looks at me nervously but says, "It was when the captain and Wash got took by Niska."

"Well I'd like to forget that anytime soon."

"Well we all went in, me too. Well I didn't make much count myself I'm afraid." Continues Kaylee.

"I'm good with the notion of you not killing anybody, Kaylee." Says the captain.

"What's this got to do with River? She wasn't even in that fight." Asks Simon.

"Well no, she was. I got pinned down and there were three guys and I couldn't."

That's when I step in and tell them, "She couldn't kill them so I held up the gun and shot two of them but."

"But what?" asks the captain.

"Well River came up while Missy was shooting and grabbed my gun. She only looked for a second then closed her eyes and pointed at the third guy. Killed him." Answers Kaylee.

"While saving my life in the process, might I add." I tell them.

"She shot him?" asks a disbelieving Simon.

"Yes" answers Kaylee.

Jayne says something in that forgin language and Kaylee argues with him. They start arguing and talking, all of them amongst themselves until the captain interrupts them by saying.

"What we here got to deal with is the larger issues and that larger issues is we got someone aboard this ship that might be a danger to us. I'm glad you spoke up about this Kaylee and right you should have. I find River pleasant myself but she has an oddity to her and I aint just talking about her prevention to fire arms. Girl knows things, things she shouldn't, things she couldn't."

"What are you saying? That she is a witch?" asks Jayne.

"Yes Jayne she is a witch. She has had congress with the beast." Jokes Wash.

"She's in congress?" asks Jayne seriously.

"How did your brain even learn human speech? I'm just so curious." Says Wash.

I can't hold it in anymore I start to laugh.

Inara steps in and say something I don't understand along with," this is no joking matter this is about our lives and Rivers."

"Thank you" says the captain.

"I know she is intuitive, she is." Defends Simon.

"I don't think she is intuitive doctor, I think she is reader."

"Psychic?" asks Zoe.

"Is that even remotely possible?" says Wash.

I start to laugh again but the captain ignores me and asks Simon, "You tell me, you have been studying what they have done to her."

"They've defiantly altered the way she reacts to things. But I'm not."

"Physic though? That sounds like something out of science fiction." Wash asks.

"You live on a spaceship dear." Says Zoe.

"So?"

I start to laugh harder at their cluelessness.

"What's your problem? You turning crazy too?" asks Jayne.

"No, it's just that's so funny that it took all of you this long to finally figure it out." I tell them honestly.

"What do you mean this long?" asks the captain.

"Well I knew that she was physic the first day when I met her." I tell them and their faces become confused.

"I knew when what she told me what only I knew." I finish.

The captain's face has a few emotions running across it and he finally says,

"You should not have kept that from me."

"Would you have believed me if I told you? Any of you?" I ask.

Their faces tell me that I am right and Simon says quietly,

"I don't think she would hurt any of us."

"Maybe you're right. I aint going to make a decision about this until I've thought about it awhile. Its late everybody get some rest." Says the captain before leaving.

Everyone leaves after him including me.

I went back to my room and removed my sword, chainmail, armour, and boots. I changed into black trousers and a long brown sleeved shirt.

I was ready to go to bed but my stomach growled singling that I was hungry so I decided to go sneak some food from the kitchen. I have been on Serenity long enough to know how to sneak food without getting caught.

I put on my boots, picked up my sword and quickly buckled it around my waist. Even if I just was getting a snack I never left without my sword.

I walked into the kitchen to find the captain sitting in a chair at the table with a mug of something.

I quietly started to back out of the room when his voice stopped me.

"Come to sneak off with some food?" he asks.

Dang, he knew.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

He chuckles a little and says smugly, "aint nothing that gets past me."

"Sure." I say while walking towards the table and taking a seat next to him.

"What? You don't believe me?"

I smile and say, "So you thinking about this whole business with River?"

"Yeah" is all he says.

"She is a part of this crew and family, nothing can change that now. Well if this helps any, I think she will help us and many more."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am" I tell him truthfully.

I am telling him the truth, I can feel it in my gut.

We sit there for a few more minutes longer until he gets up and leaves with me following behind. We say goodbye and head opposite directions.

When I get back to my room I take off my boot and sword, then lay down in my bed to a very short sleep.

I wake up a little while later to the sound of River's voice,

"You're wrong Early."

A deep voice that I don't recognize says something that I can't quite make out until River interrupts him.

"Wrong about River, River's not on the ship. They didn't want her here but she couldn't make herself leave. So she melted, melted away. They didn't know she could do that but she did."

The deep voice says something again but River is so saying something.

"I'm not on the ship, I'm in the ship, and I am the ship. Rivers gone. You're talking to Serenity and Early Serenity is very unhappy."

She stops speaking and I am very quick to put my boots on and strap my sword on. I don't put my chainmail on nor my armour because I am afraid it will take too long.

I walk up to my door and try to open it but it won't open. I unsheathe my sword and swing at the door handle a few times until it swings off. The door opens and I follow the voice of the strange man.

I walk towards where the pilot's seat is to see a strange man pointing a gun at Simon. I lean up against the wall and walk quietly along it without him noticing. I walk up towards the entrance and just as Simon sees me I rush at the strange man with my sword drawn.

I swing at him with the hilt of my sword and knock the gun out of his hands but unfortunately it lands to the side of us, opposite to Simon and out of reach.

After I knock the gun out of his hands I attempt a hit at him while he is distracted but he quickly punches me hard on the mouth. I kick him in the groin and swing my sword at him but he grabs my wrist and spins me around into a choke lock. He takes my arm that is holding my sword at hits it hard across a bar a couple of times until I reluctantly drop it.

"You tried to hurt me when I have done nothing to harm you. Does that seem right to you?" he says.

Then without warning he takes my arm that I was holding the sword with and pops it up. I yelp out in pain and he drops me to the ground.

The pain is horrible yet familiar, when I was 16 years of age me and living at Al's me and Mordred were climbing trees when I lost my balance. I fell to the ground and the same pain I was feeling now happened then and vice versa. He dislocated my shoulder.

River starts to talk to Early again and him to her. He is about to leave when Simon runs up and pushes him up against a cabinet. They tousle around for a bit until a gunshot is sounded out. Simon got shot.

The guy gets up and begins to walk out until Simon gets up and tackles him again. The strange man knocks him out and walks away.

I unsteadily get up, grab my sword and follow him while gripping my shoulder. I get to the door he is climbing out of when I see the captain walk up wearing a space suit.

He looks at me, nods his head and walks up the ladder and out to space.

A few minutes later he returns with River and I sigh with relief.

They go and help Simon to the infirmary and he sits down. Everyone is checked out fine and Zoe pops my shoulder back into place. I have to wear a sling for a couple weeks but I should be fine.

I am standing on the walk way above the cargo hold watching River and Kaylee play a game I have never heard of when a wave of dread and fear sweeps over me. A pain so intense comes through my stomach that I fall down on my knees.

I didn't see the captain there but he comes running and looks at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asks.

"It's coming, the storm is coming. Something horrible." I say quietly.

That night my dreams are plagued with pain, destruction, and death. I don't know what exactly but something bad is going to come, something big and bad. And I am scared.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was standing in the cargo bay waiting for the ship to land so the job could be completed when the ship began to shake and toss me about. This continued for about a minute until the intercom came on and the captain's voice was heard.

"This is the captain we have a little problem with our inner sequence so we may experience some slight turbulence and then explode."

Oh great the captain forgot to replace a part on Serenity, but hopefully everything will run smoothly.

We landed fine and the small hover ship was ready to go so the captain, Zoe, Jayne, and River climbed aboard it and left.

They were gone for a while when Serenity took off and started flying in all directions. Something must have gone wrong and now were needed for a quick pick up.

We flew around in different directions until Simon ran down and opened the door. They flew in very fast with parts following them and they crashed into the far wall.

I luckily jumped out of the way and was not hit.

I stood up just as some kind of creature that made it aboard did too. With quick reflexes Zoe and the captain had their guns drawn taking shots at it until it fell, dead.

Wash's alarmed voice was heard over the intercom but Zoe quickly told him there were no casualties. Then Simon walked up to the captain and punched him in the face while yelling at him. The captain, I'm pretty sure started swearing in Chinese.

Simon practically yelled at the captain that he and River would be getting off after she gets the bounty, that's when I stepped in.

"Whoa, you don't mean that Simon." I tell him.

"Yes he does." Says the captain, "We will be on Beaumonde in 10 hours' time, you and your sister can get off there."

"They can't leave." I tell him.

"Can and will."

I don't say anything and just walk away back to my room.

When we land on Beaumonde I don't go and say goodbye to River and Simon because I am afraid it might be too hard. After we land I hear them come back on the ship and we take off but it's not until a while later do I hear Simon's voice.

I walk to the kitchen and listen to their conversation where I get a good idea of what happened. I am about to leave when I hear Jayne say,

"In all earnest Mal, why did you even let them back on the ship?"

Before anyone else has time to respond I walk in and grab their attention by saying,

"Because they are a part of this crew and just like we have to deal with you we will deal with they and they will stay."

Everyone thinks about what I said until Simon asks quietly to the captain,

"Can I see her?"

They captain lets him past and he goes to check on her while I leave back to my room.

Only a while later am I informed that we will be going to see Book which fills me with excitement.

We visit him for a while and then we are off again, flying in the air.

I walk towards the engine room to find Kaylee and when she sees me she smiles.

"What brings you here Missy?" she asks.

"I was wondering where we are going?"

"You don't know."

"Know what?" I say.

"Well Inara sent a wave so we are going to visit her, well not "we" but the captain. He said it's a trap."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks." I tell her.

"Anytime." She responds.

I leave the engine room and head down to the cargo bay in case I am needed.

"We have every reason to be afraid," says Inara when she comes back safely,

"Why? Because this guy beat up Mal, it aint that hard." Says Jayne.

"Whoa, he didn't beat me up. Nobody said that." Interjects the captain.

"Because he's a believer. He's intelligent, methodical, and devote in to believing that killing River is the right thing to do." Says Inara.

"So, no hope of a reward then, ha?" says Jayne.

"Did he say anything about a Miranda?" asks Simon after he walks into the room.

"What is that?"

"Don't know who or what but it's on River's mind." Zoe tells her.

"Conjuring it may be the reason they are after her." The captain says.

"You think maybe it poses some kind of threat to the alliance?" asks Inara.

"Do we care? Are we caring about that?" asks Wash.

"Dumbass logs, the only threat she is, is to us on this boat." Says Jayne.

"That's enough!" I yell at them, "How can you even talk like this?"

"What do you mean?" asks the captain.

"We can go back to Haven and hide but that won't change the fact that we know something."

"And what is it that we know?" asks Jayne.

"We know that Miranda is something important, something so important it's worth killing over whoever gets in the way. It's so important that we have to follow it."

"No way, we are going to Haven."

I look at him and just walk away back to my room as he calls after me.

I go to sleep when I get to my room and I dream. I dream of what I have long forgotten.

I dream of the time when I was only 13 years of age and living in 2012. I dream of when I read that book series and I dream**of** the book series. It's just like how it was described, Serenity, the crew, everything. Only if I was living that book series then that means, they are about to die.

I quickly get up out of bed and change into my chainmail, armour, boots, and sword. After I am done I run to the pilots place and don't looks back.

The book series I read those many years ago was called Firefly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Part 1

I ran into the pilot's area to see a scene I was dreading and hoping I could prevent. It was horrible, fire everywhere and bodies. I was not the only one shocked, everyone else was too.

I didn't get off the ship but stayed behind like I usually did and no one argued. I watched them leave the cargo bay as I stood there and when they were out of sight I leaned against the wall by the door and slid to the floor.

I let a few tears fall but I quickly wiped them away and just sat there in silence thinking about all I could have done to prevent this but came up with no solution.

A while later they returned and the captain told me of their plan even though I already knew it. He asked me the same thing as the rest of the crew but I told him I am staying.

I walked to the engine room hoping to find Kaylee, she always cheered me up, she is always happy. When I walked in I didn't find Kaylee but when I walked up to the far wall I found something.

It was a small device and it looked familiar. It was a recorder similar to what Tracy had. I knew I shouldn't but I had to make sure so I pressed play and found that nothing was recorded on there.

I took it with me back to my room and when I got there I knew what I would do. I pressed record and spoke the words that I had to say.

I stood in the Pilots area as we passed through reaver territory and we all waited anxiously until we were in the clear.

When we landed on Miranda Zoe, Jayne, and the captain went out first with suits to check if the air was breathable. They came back a short while later to tell us it was fine.

We all left the ship, including me to find the beckon or signal. What we found was horrible, even more horrible then reading about it.

We all walked in with weapons drawn and when Zoe signalled us the all clear we walked up yo find a dead body or skeleton.

"No entry wounds or fractures." Says Zoe when she gets a close up of it.

"Poison?" questions the captain.

She doesn't say anything and only looks at him.

We walk on wards through more buildings until we come across some more bodies that are just as horrible.

After we head towards the beckon that Wash found and we come across a small building. We walk in to find a sort of control panel. The captain asks Wash if this is the source and he confirms it with a nod of his head.

I see River walk up to a device and a screen is put up of a woman and she speaks the words I remember.

"These are just a few images we've recorded and you can see it isn't what we thought. There's been no war here and no terraforming event. The environment is stable. It's the packs, the G 20 chorihidral packs that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression. Well it works, the people here stopped fighting and then they stopped everything else. They stopped going to work, they stopped breathing, talking, eating. There's thirty million people here and they all just let themselves die." I sound of angry noise is heard and then she says, "I have to be quick but a tenth of the population had the opposite reaction to the packs. Their aggressor spot increased beyond madness. They have become, well they killed most of us and not just killed. They've done things."

"Reavers, they made them." Says Wash.

"I won't live to report this but the people have to know, we meant it for the best. To make people think that-"she stops and try's to shoot something then herself of but a thing attacks her and then there's only her screams.

"Turn it off" Jayne says gruffly.

It's turned off and were all left stunned. River pukes on the ground and we all leave.

We're sitting in the kitchen now and the captain is speaking to us.

"This report is maybe 12 years old, parliament buried it and it stayed buried until River dug it up. This is what they feared she knew and they were right to fear cause there's a whole universe of folk who deserve to know it too. They are gonna see it, somebody has to for these people. Yall got on this boat for different reasons but you all come from the same place. So now I am asking more of you than I have before, maybe all. Sure as I know anything else they will try again. Maybe on another world, maybe on this very ground swept clean. A year from now, ten, they'll swing back to the belief that they can make people better and I do not hold to that. So no more running, I aim to misbehave."

"Shepard Book used to tell me, "can't do something smart, do something right." Says Jayne.

"Do we have a plan?" asks Simon.

"Mister Universe, we don't have the equipment to broad wave this code but he can put this on every screen in 30 worlds. Pretty damn close too."

"We still got the reavers and alliance between us and him." Comments wash.

"That's two armies against our one intybity canon." Says Jayne.

"It's a fair bet that the alliance knows about Mister Universe. They are going to see this coming." Says Zoe.

"No, they are not going to see this coming." The captain tells her certain.

The plan is simple yet complicated but I remember exactly what is going to happen so I insist in staying in the pilot's area. The captain gets angry but I know he knows that we don't have time to argue so he sends Zoe out.

I strap in closest to Wash as we zip through the alliance leaving their destruction in our path. We fly through but one reaver ship follows and we make the rough landing. As soon as we stop my straps are off and I am running towards Wash.

He looks confused and is asking me questions but I ignore them as I get the straps off and push the reluctant pilot out of the seat. I am about to duck down when my pant leg gets stuck on a nail of all things. I turn towards it so that my body is inches from the seat and attempt to grab the small knife when it comes.

The huge spike crashes through the window and runs its self through me so that I fall down, sitting in the chair. The pain is overwhelming but just as quickly as it comes it goes and then it's just darkness.

I am falling through the familiar darkness, I died and it's over.

Another thought enters my brain, why? Why does it end like this? Is this a curse? Am I doomed to die forever and ever? When can I find answers? When can I ever find peace?

As I fall through the darkness I worry about the crew but I know they will be all right, I know it, I can feel it.

Part 2

Epilogue

About a month after the events of Miranda the crew were sitting around the table eating dinner. Zoe was waiting for her husband to come down and eat.

There had been questions surrounding Missy's death but nobody would speak of them out loud for respect and fear of their captain. When Jayne asked them all, "How come she knew that the spike was coming?" the captain punched him square in the face and told him to shut his dirty mouth. So no one asked or talked about her until that evening when the pilot returned.

He walked into the kitchen and took his place beside his wife and said to Kaylee while handing her the device in his hand,

"Kaylee I found that device you were looking for taped underneath the pilot's seat."

"That's a funny place to put it." Says Jayne.

"I didn't put it there." Says Kaylee.

"Death did." Says River, "And she left a message."

Everyone stopped eating out of uneasiness after they heard what River said.

Kaylee looked down at the device and pressed the play button. A voice that hasn't been heard for so long by everyone filled the room.

"Hello, it's me Missy. If this is the crew of Serenity then I have succeeded in defending Serenity and protecting its crew but I also have died in the process. For that I am sorry.

I have a few requests if you don't mind fulfilling them. First when you bury me please do so with everything I came aboard with, my chainmail, armour, and especially my sword.

Second I beg of you, all of you to please stay together on this ship.

Third, please remember me, please don't forget.

One more thing, Thank you, all of you, Thank you for giving me a place, a home on Serenity and a place among you're crew, you're family, our family.

Goodbye."

The recording ends and everyone sits stunned until finally the captain says,

"Do you remember that time when Missy stole Jayne's favorite gun?"

"I do" says Zoe.

"He ran out of bed in only his underpants yelling at the top of his lungs." Says Wash while laughing.

Soon everyone is laughing and joining in and commenting on the story while Jayne looks annoyed but laughs too eventually.

And every month you will hear the crew of Serenity laughing about all the funny stories between them and Missy. They fulfilled her last dying wishes and even though it was sad, they were all good and that's how Missy wanted to leave them, all good.

Authors Note: The third story in this series will be posted soon under the category- **Angel. **If any of you are wondering answers will come in the next story, soon.


End file.
